The present invention relates in general to content generation and usage on a mobile computing device, and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer program products for predicting future content generation and usage and offloading content that may not be needed in order to address potential storage capacity issues for the mobile computing device.
Mobile computing devices, for example, mobile phones have become ubiquitous. Users constantly generate content (ex, photos, video, text messages, documents, or the like) that is stored on the mobile computing device. Unfortunately, given the finite storage space of mobile computing devices, capacity issues are often encountered by the user when generating additional content, often requiring the user to delete or transfer content currently stored on the mobile computing device to another site for storage. The user's predicament can be exacerbated in instances where the user cannot transfer the content because the mobile computing device does not have wireless or Internet connectivity. Other issues could exists for users as well, for example, the user may have a cell signal/connectivity but may not have any data remaining in the user's plan and wants to avoid incurring an additional fee, or the user may have limited data remaining and would rather conserve the remaining data